Rain
by Orcux
Summary: Maybe rainy days aren't that bad after all. KiKuro


It's raining out and it's time to close the windows and warm up by my nonexistent fireplace.

**Pairing: KiKuro  
>Warning: Kise being himself<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rain<span>**

Kuroko looked out of the window, a hand supporting his chin as he turned his gaze to the sky, which was steadily becoming darker. The dark grey clouds hung threateningly low in the sky. Another storm today... Kuroko brooded to himself silently. He liked the rain, but when it came at the worst of times, he definitely couldn't care less for it. So deep in his thoughts was Kuroko that he didn't realize Kise staring in his direction.

"Akashicchi, Akashicchi!" Kise whispered to the captain of the Teiko basketball team, trying to be soft and urgent at the same time. Akashi's gaze flickered up, his hands pausing in their important mission to dissect the steak in front of him with pinpoint accuracy.

"...What is it, Ryouta?" He didn't like being disturbed during his meal.

Kise gulped as he saw an icy glare being directed towards him, but he plowed on, knowing that it was important. "Kurokocchi's acting strange!"

Akashi raised an eyebrow and without even turning to look at Kuroko who was seated away from him, inclined his head. "I know that, of course. Is that all, Ryouta?" His tone was dismissive, and maybe- even slightly sympathetic, that Kise had to point out something that obvious, and a flare of anger welled up within Kise's chest.

"Are you saying that you know why he's acting like that, Akashicchi?" He challenged heatedly before he could stop himself, and paused, nearly slapping himself. Of course Akashi knew- he knew everything after all.

"At least you seem to understand that it was a stupid question. I guess you're not that incorrigible after all." Akashi nodded, deciphering the look of annoyance on his face almost before he could hide his expression.

Kise snapped, and despite his instincts to shut the hell up, began to rise from his seat. "Why, you... Akashicchi...!" His voice had begun to increase in volume before he could stop it, even before he could register that it was probably a very bad idea to raise his voice at the menacing captain.

Suddenly, a sensation on his foot made him pause in his outburst. On his limited edition sneakers, might he add, that he'd queued up for four hours last Sunday, begged his manager for at least a few hours off, and skipped his lunch just to procure. That sensation… it was definitely a shoe, so someone was stepping on his foot, and when he found out who it was, they would wish they were never...

Oh.

His eyes met a certain teal-haired male's across him, and his thoughts whirled furiously in his mind. Kuroko was staring meaningfully at him, a small frown on his lips, in an expression that he deciphered as "Tread carefully, my beloved Kise-kun! Akashi-kun is scary when he's angry, remember?"

How incredibly kind of Kurokocchi! And he might not have forgiven anyone else who stepped on his shoe, but if it was Kurokocchi, he didn't mind in the slightest!

"In fact, please step on me more, Kurokocchi!" His thoughts escaped him before he could stop them, and silence fell upon the group. Aomine let out a disgusted sigh, before he turned back to the gravure magazines hidden below the table for comfort, and Midorima shifted his glasses up irritably, before picking up his food tray and standing up from the table, presumably to find another table to sit at.

Kuroko looked slightly disturbed as well, but Kise felt another slight pressure against his foot which he immediately deciphered as "Don't worry, Kise-kun my love! Even if they are mean to you, I will always be here for you! Love, Kurokocchi."

"Aww, Kurokocchi...! You really are the kindest person in the world! The only one for me!" As Kise struggled to reach over the table to hug his most beloved person in the world, while Murasakibara pulled him back easily by the collar of his shirt, he realised that Kuroko looked a little better.

Or maybe he was the only one who noticed it- the small smile on Kuroko's lips.


End file.
